In recent years, flat-panel display devices have been under intense development, and in particular, liquid crystal display devices have become the mainstream of development because they are light, thin, and low in energy consumption, making them ideal for installing in various electronic apparatuses.
An active matrix type liquid crystal display device includes an active area provided with pixels arranged in a matrix form. The active area includes gate lines extending along rows of the arranged pixels, source lines extending along columns of the arranged pixels, and switching elements disposed in proximity to positions where the source lines and gate lines are crossing.
The liquid crystal display device performs, for example, an alternating electric field drive which inverts the polarity of voltage applied to liquid crystal frame by frame. For example, a column inversion drive scheme shows a polarity pattern in which the polarity is inverted column by column those are along the source lines in each frame, and a dot inversion drive scheme shows a polarity pattern in which pixels having different polarities are arranged in a checkered pattern in each frame.